


Mariposa

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Loss, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: El destino parecía empeñado en no dejarlo ser feliz. Sino, ¿porqué iba a estar ahora así... otra vez?





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Era injusto. Era tan malditamente injusto que solo, no podía. No podía.

Por más que quisiera mi mente se negaba a pensar en nada más y eso, el tiempo, el dolor, todo esto estaba acabando conmigo poco a poco, y lo sabía, aunque no, eso no era dolor; no realmente -y eso que yo había vivido mi buena cuota de ello- y sin embargo, no había punto de comparación con esto, esto no podía clasificarse como tal.  
  
Esto era mucho más. Era agonía. La más pura y triste agonía, una absoluta desolación que solo aquel que lo hubiera vivido y pasado podría llegar a comprender. Nadie más.  
  
Tanto dolor. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no me dejan en paz y quizás nunca lo hagan ya pero con las que aparentemente solo iba a tener que vivir, lidiar.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué entonces?  
  
¿Acaso no merecía un poco de felicidad en mi vida?  
  
Sentí las lágrimas caer libremente por mi rostro -de nuevo-, y lo único que pude llegar a sentir fue una ligera sorpresa de que aún me quedaran más lágrimas para llorar porque, si bien no era una persona propensa al llanto, me encontraba en tal estado mental que había estado haciéndolo por _meses_ .  
  
No lo entendía.  
  
Era tan cruel que creo que por más que alguien me diera una razón de todas formas no querría entenderla ya. No había nada que pudiera decirme nadie que hiciera esto mejor. Y, francamente, ya estaba un poco harto de tener gente viniendo según ellos a consolarme y a apoyarme, a decirme cosas estúpidas y tan típicas que lo único que conseguían era enojarme cada vez más.  
  
No ayudaba. Más bien me enojaba. Estaba tan frustrado. Con la vida, conmigo mismo. Con todo.  
  
No había nada que lo fuera a hacer mejor y nada nunca lo haría porque yo lo único que quería era a… solo quería a mi bebé, solo eso. Y nadie podría devolvérmela ya.  
  
Quería a mi bebé dentro de mí.  
  
Quería sentir sus suaves pataditas y el cómo se movía en mí.  
  
Quería a mi pequeña.  
  
Quería verla nacer y escucharla llorar.  
  
¡Quería verla crecer!  
  
Era tan injusto...  
  
Con mis tres pérdidas anteriores fue duro, pero lo máximo que llegué con ellos fue a mi tercer mes antes de perderlos. En cambio con ella...  
  
No lo entiendo. Todo iba tan bien, ¡iba fantástico! Incluso el miedo que me había agarrado desde que me enteré me había ido dejando poco a poco a medida que veía crecer mi panza cada día un poquito más. Viendo cada día la prueba palpable de que realmente ella seguía allí, dentro de mí.

Había llegado a sentir paz por el solo hecho de haber llegado finalmente al cuarto mes y poder verla allí, en esa pequeña pantalla, moviéndose para nosotros mientras llorábamos al escuchar su hermoso corazoncito latir, sintiendo la completa esperanza de que esta vez aquel deseo nuestro tan esperado sí sería real. Que finalmente seríamos papás. Que por fin, después de toda la mierda que me había tocado vivir, este angelito iba a venir a mí, a nosotros, en apenas unos cuántos meses más a hacer de mi mayor sueño una realidad.  
  
Que de ahora en más tendría mi familia. La mía propia porque, aunque amara a todos los que me rodeaban ese era mi mayor sueño al fin y al cabo. Tener una familia mía. Una familia propia. Todos lo sabían. Todos lo esperaban... pero nadie más que yo.  
  
Cruel, cruel, cruel.  
  
Tan cruel...  
  
¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?  
  
¿Era acaso mi culpa?  
  
¿Sería tan mal padre que los dioses y astros me negaban tan cruelmente mi más profundo deseo?  
  
No lo sabía. Y, Merlín, eso era casi peor que todo lo demás.  
  
Merlín, Dios, Dioses, astros o el destino, lo que sea que fuera me odiaba, estaba seguro ahora. Quizás fueran todos ellos a la vez incluso porque, ¿cuál era el fin, el propósito de aquello? ¿Cuál era el fin de haberme dado tantas esperanzas, de haberme dejado llenarme de ilusiones para luego venir y, de un momento a otro, solo quitármelas, así como así?  
  
Seis meses.  
  
Por seis hermosos meses tuve a mi bebé en mí, la sentí cobijada en mi interior e hice todo lo que pude, todo lo que me dijeron debía de hacer para que siguiera ahí solo un tiempito más.  
  
No sirvió.  
  
Supimos su sexo incluso. Esperábamos una hermosa niña que no podíamos esperar para poder abrazar, besar y mimar, así como todos los demás. Una niña que amamos más de lo que cualquier palabra podría llegar a explicar.  
  
Rogamos cada noche porque todo siguiera igual; hablándole, pidiéndole paciencia por salir a vernos, diciéndole siempre lo mucho que la queríamos en nuestras vidas y cuánta gente ya la esperaba con ansias. Todos los tíos y tías que tendría, todos los primos y primas con las que jugaría. Los tíos postizos. Los abuelos.  
  
Estuve en reposo. Lo dejé todo por ella. Dejé los aurores. Lo dejé todo. Todo, para solo quedarme tirado en la cama desde el momento en que me enteré y lo confirmé, sabiendo de antemano lo que podría suceder y queriendo evitarlo costara lo que costara. Cumpliendo cada indicación y recomendación que mi medimago, libros y consejos me pudieran dar. Y así y todo...  
  
Así y todo la perdí.  
  
Así, como si nada. Tan solo despertando en medio de la noche por una leve molestia en mi costilla que me hizo querer girar porque mi pequeña panza había crecido y yo no me podía terminar de acostumbrar. Ahí fue cuando la sentí.  
  
La humedad.  
  
Todo sigue aún tan fresco en mi memoria que me siento temblar. Siempre me pasa. Siempre es igual. Pero a la vez es como si lo necesitara. Cada día sentía la necesidad de solo sentarme y, recordar. Recordarlo todo. Recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese y cada día con ella. De cada pequeña patadita y el más leve movimiento que pude llegar a sentir por más breve que hubiera sido.  
  
Recordarlo todo.  
  
Recuerdo haber quedado en shock, porque lamentablemente yo ya sabía lo que aquella mancha significaba y no quería, no quería aceptarlo. Aún me niego a hacerlo, aún a pesar de ya saber todo.  
  
Recuerdo el dolor.  
  
Los calambres.  
  
El llanto compartido durante todo el camino hacia la sala y el silencio crudo que permaneció en ella cuando finalmente la quitaron de mí.

  
Todo...  


 

* * *

 

  
Hoy han pasado tres meses ya y es el día.  
  
Hoy es el día en que debería de haber nacido y siento que no puedo más.  
  
Hoy debería de haberla abrazado fuerte contra mi pecho, envolviéndola en mi calor y escuchando su llanto -seguramente llorando junto con ella- porque esto del embarazo me había tenido con las hormonas a flor de piel-. Pero no es así. Y duele, demasiado.  


 

* * *

  
  
Estoy seguro de que ahora ha de ser un precioso angelito, mientras que tu papá aún te llora -lo sé aunque no lo vea, porque intenta no ponerme peor de lo que estoy al verle llorar, pero yo lo sé-, ambos queriendo recordarte pero a la vez luchando cada día por dejar toda esta tristeza que nos consume detrás, y yo... yo estoy aquí, en la que debiera de haber sido su habitación, tocando la que hubiera sido tu primer mudita y mirando las paredes blancas con aquellas suaves líneas lilas y esa hermosa **mariposa** rosa a medio terminar.  
  
El cuarto de toda una princesa -como solíamos bromear-.  
  
Nuestra princesa.  
  
La princesita de papá.  
  
MI princesita hermosa...  
  
—¿Amor?  
  
—Oh, yo... lo siento, no te escuché llegar.  
  
—Está bien, ¿vamos?  
  
Respiré profundo.  
  
Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
—Voy...  
  
Hoy dejaríamos esta casa. Ya no podíamos más. Era la casa que tanto había ansiado habitar. El único sitio donde viví alguna vez con mis padres. El único donde siempre quise estar para formar mi familia y criar a mis hijos. Pero ya no. Había habido demasiado dolor y pérdida aquí, demasiado llanto.  
  
—Harry...  
  
—Estoy... solo estaba, recordando y... —sentí como me abrazaba.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—¿Charlie? ¿Crees que podremos... seguir? Yo... duele tanto...  
  
—Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Un paso a la vez. Creo, creo que esto es lo mejor, de verdad. Necesitamos tiempo, juntos, a solas. Necesitamos volver a conectar entre nosotros, sanar —asentí. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Mi terapeuta me lo había advertido ya luego de mi segundo aborto -cuando había comenzado a ir-. La pérdida de un hijo, nacido o no, es algo que uno nunca termina de superar pero que además, terminaba siendo algo con lo que no muchas parejas podían lidiar y sobrellevar. Y no quería, no quería perderlo a él también. Eso sí que no lo podría afrontar. No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar con él, porque como prácticamente todo en mi vida, aquello tampoco  había sido fácil. no con todo lo que ambos luchamos para que nos aceptaran, ya que al parecer todo el mundo tenía ya una idea hecha sobre cómo yo debería vivir.  
  
—Te amo —dije, con todo el sentimiento que pude transmitir en una sola palabra porque, era cierto. Lo amaba tanto como para luchar contra mi depresión, tanto como para querer seguir un día más y volverme a levantar.  
  
—Te amo también mi amor. Más que a nada Harry, ¿lo sabes, cierto?. Tranquilo, iremos poco a poco ¿sí? Un día a la vez.  
  
—Sí, un día a la vez. Pero juntos.  
  
—Siempre juntos, cariño —me contestó y yo asentí mientras me acercaba a él y le permitía abrazarme porque sí, _siempre_ sonaba malditamente bien para mí.  
  
—Siempre, Charlie. Siempre —susurré, yendo hacia la puerta con él... internamente diciendo mi último adiós.  


  
**_'Adiós mi princesa. Adiós mis bebés.'_ **  
  
. 


End file.
